


This Is A Clusterfuck

by AnimeXIII, DreamingFandoms



Series: Every Series [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, multiple AUs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeXIII/pseuds/AnimeXIII, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingFandoms/pseuds/DreamingFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Crew is relaxing in one of their Penthouses, when the doorbell rings. Suddenly, there's a shit ton of clones that look just like them, with many different outfits.<br/>How will they handle this?</p><p>This AU belongs to the amazing Lux--et--umbra on Tumblr, so go check them out because they created this monster!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Superheros and Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This has to be the greatest thing that has happened to us.
> 
> We are writing The Clusterfuck.
> 
> I have no words.
> 
> We are going to use the works that we have created and are still in the process of planning out.
> 
> So, you guys will get sneak peaks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Supposed to be a Relaxing Day  
> Key Word- Supposed.  
> Nothing Ever Goes as planned.  
> Never with the Fake AH Crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XIII and I Had a Huge Scream Fest of Excitement when we got Permission  
> Yes  
> We have so much planned  
> So much Chaos.  
> Yes.  
> Yes yes.
> 
> ~DF

Geoff Sighed as he flopped back into his Recliner chair with a Bottle of Whiskey and the Remote in his Hands, flicking on the TV and going onto the news to watch the Covering of their latest Heist. Everyone had a Drink, Ready to take a Drink whenever Needed. spirits were High and Cash was Flowing and so was the Booze. 

"Gavin I think i Heard wrong Description!"

"Bollocks!" 

"I'm Just waiting until all of you guys Can't even see straight anymore."

"Ray...!"

"Also Another shot Gav"

"Bloody Hell."

"So How much money did we Get Jack?"

"well i'm not done counting but-" and Suddenly for no reason, the Doorbell Rang.

"Did one of you guys Order something?"

"No."

Geoff silently pull out his Gun from his back of his Pants we walked slowly off to the door with his Crew following pulling out his own guns he walked over to the Door to hear oddly the people outside Talking.

"So.. how did you get here? I think it was Hilda for us."

"Vav."

"Vav?"

"Vav."

They must be Related or something because they sound exactly the same... and almost like Ryan. 

"Maybe you should knock again." Before he could let them Geoff Flung the door open and got ready to fire at whoever was there only to see Two Ryans in Kilts with Crowns, One looking a bit worse than the Other and a Looming Bear Man behind one with his Arms Crossed, he couldn't see his face because the hood on the weird pelt thing was covering it. "or Not?"

"Wot?! Now's there's Three?! Micool Protect me!" Gavin hid behind Michael, even though Michael is Clearly Shorter than him, forcing Gavin to fully Crouch down to fully hide behind the Short Angry Man.

"What the Fuck is this Shit Ryan?!"

"Me?! I didn't do anything!"

"That is True... He technicality didn't cause any of-"

"OF COURSE YOU FUCKING DID SOMETHING RYAN!" The Tall Intimidating Face painted Skull Wearing mercenary and the Small angry Explosives Expert soon are in an All out Verbal Fight. With their Hacker hiding behind his boi cowering from the Extra Ryans. Ray just looked at the tall angry Bear person, Ignoring the Extra Ryans. 

"Nice Pelt."

"Thank you. Mogar wears the hide of his first kill."

"Cool. I Wear the purple Hoodie that i bought with Stolen Money."

"CAN WE JUST COME IN BEFORE WE BREAK OUR WAY IN?!" one of the Other Ryans Shouted, clearly Annoyed about being ignored while the other other was seemingly alright with it.

"Alright alright! Come in." Geoff moved out of the way, forcing everyone else to have to as well. 

"Thank you." The Three Walk in and Soon the Ryans were sitting down on the couch while the Unknown Man Lingered behind them. 

"So. Explanation, now." Geoff called out. looking at the two. "And Names."

"Well we're both The Mad King. It's weird I Know, But what happened is..."

"HOLY SHIT"

"BLOODY HELL!" Suddenly a Ray and Gavin both in Spandex Appear from the Ceiling behind the couch, Taking down the looming Bear Man in the Process of Falling.

"Mogar Insists you get off him!"

"Um... Can we Come in? Your Door is open so i thought i'd Ask before Barging in." 

"GOD DAMN IT IS THERE TWO RAYS AND THREE GAVINS NOW?!" The Three Behind the Couch stands up Showing the Bear man who keeps Calling himself Mogar looks Exactly Like Michael but with Red Paint Streaking his face... and fangs.

"Two Michaels?!"

"Make it Three Rays and Michaels. and where's your Kitchen, I would like to make something if it's alright with you guys."

"OK WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED." Suddenly the sound of someone hitting the Glass window everyone turned to look to see some Random Fucking Stranger with Fucking dragon wings and his Face squished against glass

"Found you guys."

"Hey babe." The person slowly Started to slip down so he stopped himself and then Cut a hole in the glass so he could get in. he managed to keep the small Circle of glass falling so he could replace it. Only for it to fall back out outside. 

"He Did it." The Strange winged man pointed to one of the "Mad Kings" 

"can i explain before i get interrupted again?" everyone went silent. As to let the Angered King Explain "Alright. So Hilda must of Made a Machine that caused us to come to your reality."

"And I might of Gaffed up one of my New Projects." the Other Gavin said, also in Spandex as he walked in with another Ray and Mogar/Michael "Didn't think that you couldn't Mix those Two Chemicals together when Using a Stone." The Gavin Rubbed the Back of his Neck and that's When everyone else noticed he had Soot and Ash Covering all of his spandex and a Chunk of his face as well.

"Told you."

"So what the fuck are your Names." Geoff pointed at the Spandex clad Rays and Gavins.

"X-RAY AND VAVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV!!!" The Pair Standing Behind the Couch Shout at the top of their Lungs together.

"What." Geoff watched as the ones at the Door had walked in finally. The Ray Oddly Instead of Wearing the Weird Spandex Suit was wearing a Tux with a Few Rips in the Sleeves and Pants and he was missing the Tie. 

"I'm X-Ray or Rose Knight Or ray. And the British Idiot is Vav." 

"Why the fuck do you have so many fucking names?"

"Because It's how I roll. Free Spirit who doesn't need No Sides. And the Dragon Man is Joel. I forgot to Bring that Up." While RK was Bringing that up The now Named Joel walked over to him and Picked him up in a Hug while Kissing his Cheek. No reaction Besides a Slight Shift to make himself more comfortable in the arms Currently holding him above the Floor.

"Ok. I am So Confused right now. You got a Boyfriend." Ray Stated looking at the scene in front of him

"Yes." RK Said.

"does Vav have one?"

"Yes. I do." Vav Answered while dusting himself off.

"Who Banged First?" Ray asked.

"Joel and I. But Mogar and Vav Have been together longer." To Make this Statement true, The Mogar in Question picked up His Mate and Held him close as if to keep him away from the other version of himself.

"Hey. I'm taller than you Gavin!" Michael Laughed noticing how Indeed, Mogar was taller than Vav.

"Wot?" Gavin looked as well. 

"Were gonna need more Cash." Jack said, mentally counting how many more people they now need to feed.

"Looks like were gonna need to do another heist then." Geoff

"Wot?! Your Bloody Criminals?!" Vav Exclaimed, eyes looking over the group.

"Neat." X-Ray Said, only now just realizing this as well.

"Oh. That's Cool." RK Said sounding like this wasn't the first time finding out this was a fact for someone.

"Can i plan it?" Ryan asked. 

"sure buddy. Just be quick about it."

Soon a heist was Quickly planned up and Soon everyone went to get set up in their places But before Geoff could start it

"Uhhhhhh Geoff... I think i'm Seeing Double." Ray Said.

: Hey guys there's another Me and a Gavin here and that silly Super hero Suit he wore one Halloween up here! :

"Ditto." Michael said

: Holy shit I Look Fucking Stupid talking to Fucking Nothing. :

"Yeah... and i also got a Halo Helmet Guy. he's Waving at me. I'm Confused. and their not saying anything....." Ryan added.

: There are Two Ryans! Ryan this is amazing! Hello Other Ryan! :

: I don't think they can Hear us. Looks like there using something different than us. :

"Mine just made a Bird Noise!" Gavin Remarked.

: MICOOL WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?!?! :

"Wow I do look Pretty Weird in Normal Shirts. At least the Rest of me is Amazing." Jack said.

: Wow I Look Amazing in that Shirt. And Ryan is Probably right. :

"What the Fuck. No. Nope. Fuck it. I'm not Dealing with a Second me Guys. I am too Fucking Sober for this Shit. i'm Going to rob the Nearest Liquor store of all it's Stock."

: Uuuuhhh......? :

"You. Other Me. You deal with this Heist, I'm going to get Booze." Geoff Removed his ear piece and Flung it at his Other Self who was looking every confused 

: Ok then. So i'm Dealing with a Double Group? Alright. I've been Dealt Worst hands. Alright let's make this a No Death heist. Anyone who Dies doesn't get any Glory or celebratory Cake or Pie. : He went about Trying to get the Ear piece in Right "Uhhh... Hello? Do you guys here me and shit?"

"Yes.... So your Other Geoff?"

"sure. I'll be Other Geoff."

"Hi. I'm This world Jack. Nice to Sorta Meet you?" 

"Uh Yeah. This is Weird. So. What was your Plan?"

"Just Storm the place and do what we normally do." Ryan Stated "It was a Quick Plan. Needed Funds."

"Ah. Alright. I Can work with that."

: So. WE do what we were planning on doing? :

: Pretty Much Ray, You hang out with Other You and that Gavin. Stick to the Plans. :

"Alright, both Michaels, get ready for either Ryans' signal. Then take down the inner guards." The other Fakes were surprised at this Geoff's change in mood, he didn't even flinch at having to lead twice the number of people. : Michael, summon a Tommy without them noticing, and pass it to Joel. :

: got it Geoff! :

: Thanks Michael :

"Ryan, You go into the Bank with the Other you, pretend your Normal Local People, I'm Sure you can At least manage that until your ready to signal. Ray. Keep an eye out for them and the others when we start. Alright Let's Heist!"

The Two Ryans Walked in with Facepaint on, thankfully it was something Lots of People copied to show Support of the gang so no one really raised too many Eyebrows about it... It was the Guns that Got People to Stop and look "Everyone Down on the Ground!" Everyone Dropped to the Ground but the Two Michaels and the Singular Gavin stood up much to the panic of Everyone Else.

A Bang Rang out from on the the Guard's guns, Everyone quickly check themselves for a Bullet wound only for of it to hit the lone Gavin in the chest, crumpling to the floor to looked up to his Michael "M-Micool.. I've been shot..."

"Gavin! I'll never let go."

"I'll Never let go Micool... I'll see you at the penthouse.. bluuhhhhhhh" and with that Gavin shut his Eyes and stopped moving.

"Nooooooooooooooooo...!!" Michael Angerily shakes his Fists like some Drama Show before getting up and just shooting the guard who Murdered Gavin. "Anyone else want to be a Hero?" no one moved. Not even the Other Ryan or Michael, Shocked at this Alternate's reaction to Gavin's Death. "Well... Are we heisting or Not?" The Michael's Ryan was already in action quickly Everyone did their Parts. What they Didn't Expect. Was the Cops they were so Familiar with hating them sudden change.

"HEY ASSHOLES! WHATS UP WITH THIS WEIRD SHIT RIGHT?"

"I KNOW. IT'S FUCKING WEIRD AS SHIT."

"WHERE'S GAVIN? I WANTED TO KILL HIM FOR LAST TIME!"

"HE ALREADY DIED."

"WHAT?! GOD DAMN IT I WANTED TO KILL HIM! WAIT, YOU FUCKERS AREN'T PLANNING SOMETHING ARE YOU." The Blue Halo Guy Pulled a Grenade from somewhere yet nowhere at the same time "CABOOSE. DON'T YOU DARE THROW THAT."

"HEY WHERE'S MILES?"

"OFF FUCKING HIS FIANCE A-FUCKING-GAIN."

"OK. NICE TO KNOW!"

"I'M THROWING IT!!!!!"

"CABOOSE DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" the now dubbed Caboose Threw the Grenade "GOD DAMN IT CABOOSE!!!" the Bomb rang out as the cop Cars Exploded.

"We should run now."

Cue A bunch of Men Running like Schoolgirls from Cops with Guns they were passing some Cars when they saw a Huge Van. When Michael was hot wiring The Car while everyone else covered him. The Weird alternate Ryan and Caboose went to get the Two Snipers and The Superhero. Right as When they went into the car, Everything went blurry. And Next thing they Knew they were in Jail. "What. The. Fuck."

"Hey Guys." X-Ray Waved to them, Seemingly calm for being in Jail. "Vav May or May not of Slow mo-ed us and Turned us in." 

"He Can Do that?!?" Michael Shouted at X-Ray before Turning to The Other him "Could yours Do that?!"

"No but it'd Be Fucking Funny if he Could! oh man He'd Probably Slow-Mo Himself!" The other Michael Responded

"He has." 

"Holy shit that's Amazing."

"Hi!" A New Voice Rang out that None of them could Recognize, They all looked over to the Cell across from them to see some Rich Asshole who most likely Did some Stupid Shit to Land him in jail. The man was surprisingly handsome, he was in his mid-twenties with wavy dark brown hair that went to his chin and deep blue eyes. He was wearing a light blue dress shirt underneath a plain black vest and blue skinny jeans with dark gray converse. "What's up with you?" 

"Oh Nothing. Just in Jail Because of a Stupid superhero."

"Ah, I've Been there. Never Fun. So When You busting out?"

"Um. Hmmm. how are we? They Did Take all our Weapons."

"Not All of them." The Rich guys Smiled. And Went back to Whatever he was thinking about. 

"What the Fuck does that mean?!" Michael glared at the Back of the Asshole's head.

"How do you know about Them?" X-ray Asked. 

"I have my ways." The Asshole Didn't even look at them when Answering. Just doing whatever he was doing before. and Before anyone Realized what was happening. There was a Photo being Taken of them. The Rich Asshole some managed to Keep his Phone. Before they could Question it A Laser Zapped out destroying the Two locks on the cells breaking them. "thanks!" The Guy Stood up and walked out, Texting on his Phone. The group decided to at least see what was up with the weird ass Rich guy, He seemed funny and Interesting. they slowly Followed him whole Taking out any other cops who thought it might be a Smart idea to stop Them as he just knocked and then opened one of the Office Doors, "Your going to Ruin your Appetite if you eat all that on your own. at least save some for us."

"Sorry.... She wasn't Sharing." anyone could realize That was a Child's voice, and oddly Similar child Voice. "Hey! Don't take It! I got it Some-What Fairly!" 

"You can have some Later, Besides, You don't want to be like the Lady too don't you?"

"No..."

"Then don't hog." 

"Kay."

The others turned the corner to see into the office and saw a small blonde child sitting on the floor with candy wrappers surround him. A women was unconscious behind him.

The rich guy walked over and took some of the candy from the kid. When the others took a closer look, the X-Ray that was with them shouted in disgust.

"Ah what?! Why the fuck is DragonFace here?!" The child had a hurt look on his face and the handsome stranger was glaring daggers at the spandex wearing Ray.

"Hey! That's mean!" 

Before X-Ray could say anything, the Twin Skeletons!Geoff stepped in.

"ALRIGHT! Alright, can we do this later?! We're kinda not in a very safe place right now!" His tone was commanding, ordering them to stand down or get hurt. the others grumbled and agreed with the Geoff and quickly went back to escaping the Jail.

After "borrowing" A few cars they all Drove back to the penthouse with the dubbed DragonFace and the unnamed Rich asshole in tow... It was gonna be a Weird Week.


	2. MineCrafts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Alternates show up, they're gonna need a bigger house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More AUs means more names.
> 
> Those who have MC before their names are from the _Original MineCraft_ AU, Ex: MCGavin
> 
> Those who have AFitFbefore their names are from the _A Friend In The Forest_ AU, Ex: AFitFRay
> 
> Those who have BiTW before their names are from the _Bear in The Woods_ AU, Ex: BiTWMichael
> 
> FAHC = _Original GTA_ Ex: FAHCGeoff
> 
> TS = _Twin Skeletons_ Ex: TSJoel
> 
> IFAHC = _Immortal Fake AH Crew_ Ex: IFAHCRyan
> 
> XaV = _Original XRay and Vav_ Ex: XaVMogar
> 
> DFtB = _Don't Forget the Bear_ Ex: DFtBJon Or Rose Knight/RK
> 
> Notes like this will only happen when new AUs show up. 
> 
> This is to help us and you guys not get confused by all the doubles. And yes, there is some AU that are our own. Some characters will have nicknames as well, we are sorry if that confuses you it sure as hell confuses us.

The large group managed to get back to the Penthouse with little trouble, even though they had to bring the small blonde child and still unnamed asshole with them.

("We're going with you, no arguments."

"But-"

"No. Arguments")

After picking up FAHCGeoff, they all walked through the door of the Penthouse, only to come face to face with a smug XaVVav. "learn your lesson?"

"Jesus, you were such an Asshole before Gav." RK said while nudging XaVVav out of the way "Welcome Back."

"Ray! Other You was an asshole." The child whined reaching out of RK who gladly took him into his Arms.

"I'm pretty much normally an Asshole. But if I do it again just tell me, I'll take an arm off." RK smiled while nuzzling the Small Kid's hair up.

"Alrighttt then. I'd like to keep my Arms thanks." XaVX-Ray muttered going over to join his Superhero buddy. 

"Is that who i think it is X-Ray...?" XaVVav asked looking at the boy in the arms of RK.

"yup." XaVX-ray replied, putting his hand into his Face.

"T-That's really strange!" XaVVav stuttered out, watching RK coddle DragonFace.

"Yep." 

TSGeoff cut in with a shout. "Oi! Gav! No pie for you!" 

The others that were in the hiest were shocked when, the very same Gavin that was shot in front of them, replied from the couch where he was getting beaten by another Ray.

"H-Ho-!"

_BOOM_

They all turned to the ground shaking noise that came from below.

"It came from the street!" A new Ryan shouted, setting motion to the trampling feet that went down to the source.

They all gasped as a portal similar to the one before, but much larger, opened up 15 stories in the sky. Over a dozen figures fell from it, heading to the ground fast.

"They won't make it if any of them land! We need to slow them down!" DFtBRyan shouted as they all watched the decent. 

"How?!" FAHCGeoff screeched, but someone took the Mad King's answer.

"VAV!" RK shouted. 

"On it!" DFtBVav ran foward and thrusted his red gloves forward. 

A glow formed from his hands and then the air warped in pulses as the figures slowed down, moving slower to the earth.

Beads of sweat trickled down DFtBVav's forehead, concentration clear on his face as he moved the falling humanoid forms to hover 8 feet off the ground.

"Woah..." The other two superheroes watched in awe at this Vav's abilities, XaVVav wasn't even sure if he could do _that_.

When the human-like beings, (that turned out to be more versions of them) were safely a few feet off the ground, DFtBVav released them. Twelve of the beings flipped themselves to land in a crouch, while the other Six fell with a thud in various positions. 

The twelve graceful ones stood up, looking around cautiously, while the other six groaned in slight pain. They all looked like they had similar outfits. The Michael's wearing bearpelts, yellow pants, and knee-high boots like the Mogars. Jacks wearing biker clothes, gloves, black boots, and helmets tucked under (or laying beside) their arms. Ryans wore what the Mad Kings had, making the Geoffs (and Ryans) groan at the terrifying sight of Ryan in a skirt. The Rays all wore tuxedos, but only two of them had rose vines hovering over dark chest armor.

The last two versions were obviously Geoff and Gavin, the Geoff on the ground wore a black muscle shirt, green cargo pants, green boots, and scattered pieces of green armor. The other two Geoffs were decked out in full green Halo armor, similar to Master Chief (this made the other Alternates squeal).

The last three were Gavin. The one on the ground sqwauking wore a green shortsleeve, green jeans, yellow boots, leather armor over his lower arms, and a green camo scarf.

The other two, on the other hand, wore green camouflage cloaks that went to the floor and hoods covered their faces while scarfs of the same pattern hid their mouths.

One of the Michaels caught sight of them and immediately went on gaurd, growling lowly.

"Kiu vi estas? Kial vi aspektas kiel nin?" *

None of them knew what language that was, unsure of what he had said, their silence was taken with anger. 

"RESPONDU AL MI!" ** AFiTFMichael snarled, fist clenching.

A cloaked Gavin spoke up. "Michael, they don't speak Urso***."

The Michael clicked his teeth and went to repeat himself, but was cut off by FAHCGeoff.

"Wait! Before you ask any questions, we need to get inside, before people come looking to see what all the noise was!"

The three new versions nodded warily, following them up to the Penthouse. 

They all soon foumd themselves standing in a large circle in the living room.

AFiTFGeoff broke the awkward silence.

"So... you're versions of us?" He glanced around cautiously, the others noticed he and the two new Geoffs were standing infront of their groups. A thing that made the rest of them smile, even these Geoffs were protective. 

"Yes, you can say that. Though, you are more ignorant than I expected." XaVMad King sneered.

An honest to the Gods _growl_ came from AFiTFMichael, causing the guys to jump in fear, and XaVMogar to look on curiously. 

"Tenu vian langon!"**** The bearman snarled and walked forward, his Geoff didn't stop him.

XaVMad King looked smug at his reaction, until AFiTFMichael grabbed him by the throat and lifted him with ease.

The kilt-wearing Ryan did his best to hide his rapidly paleling look as the tiny warrior brought their faces together. 

"Say that again, I dare you." The alternates around them were shocked at the shear _beast like_ tone that this Michael had. It was more growl than word.

They were even more surprised when the Gavin that came with him walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder without a hint of fear.

"Micool,"

They breathed out a sigh of relief, this Gavin'll talk some sense into him!.

"You can't kill him here, boi! You'll ruin this lovely carpet, you silly lil' bear!" They balked, he was more worried about the carpet?!

AFiTFMichael huffed, and threw XaVMad King into a wall, creating a large dent.

The others watched in awe as the Berzerker summoned a large blue sword in a flash of red light and pointed the tip at XaVMad King's neck.

"Think twice before you insult him, or else you'll lose that tongue."

MK sighed, thinking he was safe, but the sword smashed through the wall next to his head as AFiTFMichael kneeled down.

"Oh and, don't even try to manipulate us. We don't like to be tricked." He stood back up and pulled the sword out easily. "You wouldn't want to lose those vocal cords now, do you?"

The versions froze when he pointed the sword at them, half of them were hardened criminals for Pete's sake! Why were the scared?!

"Explain or else I'll use you skin for a pelt."

Oh, that's why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - Who are you? Why do you look like us?  
> ** - Answer me!  
> *** - Bear  
> **** - Hold your tongue!


End file.
